Dr. Mundo/Strategy
Skill usage * can stay in lane very long since he is manaless and his allows him to constantly regenerate health. ** His base health at level 18 is 2035 and his base HP5 at level 18 is 20. Combined with his passive of 1.5% health every 5 seconds, Dr. Mundo's minimum base HP5 at level 18 is effectively 50.5. ** restores 40/50/60% health over 12 seconds, which is equal to 16.67/20.83/25% health per 5 seconds. * is very effective in taking out neutral camps. It deals damage based on a monster's health, so can jungle effectively. * Because makes a distinctive splat noise and returns health when it hits an enemy, it can be used reliably for checking bushes for enemies. * Since also gives you crowd control reduction in addition to the damage, don't forget to use it during team fights or while chasing/fleeing especially against crowd control heavy enemies. Also, the reduction does stack with and to make crowd control very ineffective against . * A well-timed can bait enemy champions into attacking you even when they lack the damage to finish you. Force enemies to chase you across the map in their attempt to finish you off, if you can- sadism's speed boost combined with the cc reduction of makes taking out Mundo frustratingly difficult. * After you reach level 6, you should rarely have to leave your lane. Although abilities use health, his has a fairly short cooldown so you can regain lost health about once every minute. * continues to heal you when you're resurrecting from . Timing a well with is a very good way to bait and finish off low health opponents who wait for you to resurrect. * Due to a tendency for many players to counteract Dr. Mundo's health regeneration with , taking as a summoner spell might seem like a good choice; however, it does not actually remove the healing debuff, only the DoT. It does combine well with to cause strong crowd control resistance, though. * You can remove the ignite debuff mentioned above with a , it cleanses the healing reduction debuff, and gives MR, giving Mundo better tanking capabilities. * , , and make an amazing chaser who can chase champions all the way back to their spawning pools for kills. * Since is a regeneration buff and not a heal it will give you the most survivability if activated right before you take major damage. Keep in mind the regeneration speed relies upon a percentage of your maximum health, so stack up for the fastest regeneration possible! Build usage * Generally, it is recommended to build only defensive items on . Due to his kit, he doesn't really need any offensive items to be effective. Exceptions include , but even those items are not essential on Dr. Mundo. * is a very effective item for Mundo due to its 20% boost to regenerative effects, cooldown reduction, and extra tankiness, all of which benefit . It is recommended to always build this item, unless there are no champions on the enemy team that deal significant magic damage. * offers a lot of health regeneration without any life steal, even more when and are taken into consideration. With it, Mundo's health regen will outpace the health cost of . However due to Mundo's lack of initiation a Righteous Glory can be considered, especialy with the 150 health buff it got in patch 5.5 * Be wary of buying too many health items like or if the enemy team has a champion that can deal percent health damage, such as or , as such kinds of damage can make quick work of your health. A Frozen Mallet isn't as useful on Mundo as items like a Randuin's Omen or a Spirit Visage. ** However, this counter loses its effectiveness if you build armor or magic resistance to reduce the damage by a significant percentage, unless they build armor/magic penetration. * Stacking health and getting an before it was removed can greatly boost your damage, synergizing with , as well as increasing your survivability. * Attack speed items or critical chance items ( / ) greatly increase damage output with . * paired with offer a lot of valuable stats - health, armor, magic resist and attack speed. * Magic Penetration is overall more useful to than ability power, because gains no benefit from ability power since its damage is based on enemy health, but still deals magic damage. or are all superb choices for anyone wanting to increase the damage output of Mundo's Cleaver and Burning Agony. * Getting a boots upgrade gives an advantage over his enemy, allowing him to gain movement speed from his as well as slowing his target down. * A is a great buy as it has health, magic pen, and a passive that procs on his Infected Cleaver. If looking for a damage item a Wit's End or an Infinity Edge would be much better for him due to a lack of AP scaling and Liandry's passive typically doing minuscule damage. * If you wish to stick to your targets, it may be wise to buy one of the following items as they both give a large amount of health. ** gives a 15% slow that synergizes well with . ** lets you apply a 40% slow on your basic attacks to compliment while it's on cooldown. Neither of those items are necissary though. * is a great item if Dr. Mundo is in need of armor, and is more effective than due to the latter having mana. When combined with , Dr. Mundo can quickly bring demise to auto-attack reliant champions. Be wary, however, this item offers no health, so it is only effective after purchasing some health items. ** There are some situations where may prove to be a better choice, for example, if there is a on the enemy team. Typically Randuin's Omen is much better for Mundo due to his passive. ** However, the combination of both Randuin's Omen and Thormail is effective too, and will make the bane of attack damage carries. * Dr. Mundo is already extremely difficult to kill. If you add a to his build late-game, then Dr. Mundo becomes virtually immune to death, as even if he is "killed", he will revive and this can be combined with to quickly escape unharmed. However as a tank it usualy draws focus away from him, going against what Mundo's goal is as the tank. * One of the best offensive items on Mundo is an Infinity Edge due to having the largest AD steroid in the game other than ultimates in Masochism, allowing him to have very large crit damage. However his Cleaver and Masochism alone tend to do enough damage to make him focused first. Jungling Recommended builds Countering * Debuffs from and can be an extremely effective counter to and weaken his regeneration tremendously. If playing against a good one of these twoe should always be available in team battles. ** Consider taking Ignite, even if you are using a champion who should usually use another summoner spell, such as . Or better yet, ask your support to use Ignite instead of . ** is also effectively countered by champions with healing reduction abilities, such as and . *** in particular is effective against Dr. Mundo during teamfights. Although she cannot 1v1 him, besides hindering his healing, Dr. Mundo lacks hard CC to interrupt her ultimate. * Don't stack health when facing , as it increases his damage from . * It is recommended to refrain from focusing Dr. Mundo during teamfights. Not only he has massive tankiness, but he also regenerates health very quickly, especially if he activates his ultimate. ** Because Dr. Mundo usually builds full tank, he does little damage by himself. So it's rather easy to ignore Dr. Mundo's damage during a teamfight. * Don't chase Dr. Mundo if he activates his ultimate. Your efforts to kill him will be useless thanks to his healing and extra movement speed, and he may kite you with multiple , possibly killing you if you are low enough. * If you can consistently dodge , Dr. Mundo is rather easy to kite. * is weak early game, because he is squishy without items, and his abilities cost health. Try to deny him as much farm as possible, to deny his items and make him remain squishy during mid game and teamfights. * Dr. Mundo's item path forces him to stack a lot of health. Because of this, he is countered by champions and items who can do damage based on the enemy's max health, such as and . * Dr. Mundo usually falls off late game because he lacks hard CC and disruption, lacks significant AoE damage or CC, and has no means of peeling for his teammates. So, as a tank, Dr. Mundo is not as effective as other true tanks such as and . His strength is the fact that he is extremely difficult to kill because of his ultimate and massive tankiness. This also allows him to be an effective duelist, as very few champions can 1x1 him. Though the only way that Mundo can help to win teamfights is if enemies focus him. As such, Dr. Mundo's main weakness during late game is his lack of teamfighting potential. Teams with amazing teamfighting potential can take advantage of that. de:Dr. Mundo/Strategy ru:Dr. Mundo/Strategy Category:Champion strategies